The first
by boothandboneslove
Summary: A series of firsts in Spencer's and Derek's relationship. Thanks to my beta reader for correcting my story.
1. The first time meeting

It was Spencer Reid's last year in college, he had just turned 18 years old.

Spencer wasn't sure what he wanted to do after college was over. He had recived job offers from different places for difefrent positions, from teaching to biological testing. But he wasn't sure if he was going to accept any of them.

Spencer liked to attend different speeches to see if any interested him. One day Spencer was walking to the Psychology Department to attend a lecture. The lucture was on profiling, something used to catch serial killers,murderers, rapists and all sorts of other bad people. Spencer had just rounded a corner, when he ran into something. Spencer fell and the satchel he had been carrying landed beside him.

"Whoa, sorry man." said a deep voice Spencer didn't recognize.

Spencer lifted his head to look up at a tall black man who was staring at him. Spencer blushed a light shade of pink and he suddenly had butterflies in his stomach.

"Are you okay kid?" the man asked looking a little concerned.

"I... I'm f... fine" Spencer stuttered and pushed his hair out of his eyes.  
"Let me help you up" the man said offering Spencer his hand. Spencer accepted and allowed the man to pull him up and back on to his feet.  
"Here" the dark man said handing Spencer his satchel.

Spencer grabbed his satchel and the mans fingers brushed his own."Thank you." Spencer said walking away.

Spencer was seated in the second row of seats waiting for the lecture to begin. Just as the lights dimmed, the man Spencer ran into walked in.

"Hello everyone I'm Agent Jason Gideon and this is Agent Derek Morgan, we're profilers from the Bau. The Bau is short for the Behavorial Analyis Unit,which is a special branch of the FBI. We work out of uantico virgina. And our job as profilers is to catch serial killers and other serial criminals. Our profiles are used more to eliminate suspects then find them. Our profiles have been used to catch alot of serial criminals" the older man said. The two men took turns speaking until the hour long lecture was over.

Once the lecture room was empty Morgan said "Oh I'm so happy we can go home now, Clooney probally misses me."

"Yes." Gideon replied as he packed up all the things he used during the lecture.

"What are you going to do when get back?" Morgan asked checking his watch.

"I'm going to the office to do paperwork." Gideon replied as he put his jacket on.

"Um excuse me" Spencer said his voice soft as he fidgeted with his hands.

"Hey you're the kid I ran into," Morgan stated.

Spencer simply nodded his head."I just wanted to tell you that I found your lecture very informative agent Morgan and agent Gideon." Spencer said.

Derek watched the kid leave, all the while he was staring at the kids ass as he walked out. The kid was skinny, really skinny, his hair was long and wavy. His eyes were beautiful, his lips were full and they looked so soft. His legs were long as was his arms and his fingers were long and looked delicate. His hips had a slight curve to them, and his skin was pale and smooth.

"We're here to recruit members, not pick up dates, so stop checking him out" Gideon said.

"Right, sorry" Derek snapped back into reality and started to put his jacket on. Gideon gave him a knowing smile, Gideon was the only member of the team that knew Derek was gay. Derek and Gideon walked to the parking lot so they could drive to the airport to go home.

"Leave me alone, I'm not interested," Gideon and Morgan heard a soft voice say. Morgan looked towards the sound to see the kid he ran into pushed against the wall by some jerk.

Derek walked up and grabbed the back of the guys shirt."I believe he said he wasn't interested." Morgan almost growled.

"What's it to you?" the guy said pulling out of Dereks grip.

"Nothing, I just think slime balls like you need to learn when somebody says leave them alone your supposed to" Derek retorted.

"It's none of your business" the guy told him.

"I'm a Federal Agent it is my bussiness, got it?. Now leave him alone or I'll have you arrested." Derek said glaring at the guy. The guy gave Derek a dirty look before walking off in the different direction.

"You okay?" Derek asked turning to the kid he ran into earlier that day.

"Fine, thank you." the kid said smiling at Derek and tucking his hair behind his ears.

"You're welcome, I'm sorry I don't know your name" Derek responded.

"It's Spencer, Spencer Reid" Spencer replied blushing a little.

"Well it was nice meeting you Spencer" Derek said giving the kid a small smile.

"You too Agent Morgan" Spencer replied as Derek began to walk away.

"You can call me Derek" Derek told him turning around and winking at Spencer while walking backwards. Derek stumbled over his feet and Spencer covered his mouth trying not to laugh.

Derek turned around and all but ran back to the rental car. He got in the passenger side and soon after Gideon got in, a smile on his face.  
"I saw that Morgan, that was very smooth" Gideon said chuckling.

"Shut up" Derek said knowing Gideon was laughing about him stumbling over his own feet. 


	2. The first date

Spencer Reid had been working for the BAU for a month before Derek Morgan got the courage to ask him out.

"Hey, pretty boy I was wondering if you maybe, wanted to have dinner with me?" Derek asked.

"Um okay, sure." Spencer replied looking up at Derek from his desk.

"Great, Friday night at six." Derek said, walking to his desk happily. When Reid finished with the case file he had been working on he went to talk to JJ. She had liked Spencer from the first time she met him. Spencer knocked on her office door quietly

"Come in" she called after a second. Reid walked in and gave her a small smile

"Hey JJ, can I talk to you?" he asked.

"Of course, sit down" JJ replied motioning to a chair infront of her desk. Reid sat down in in the chair and picked at the ends of his sweater vest with his fingers. JJ watched Spencer, studying his face, trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Whats wrong?" JJ finally asked after a few minutes.

"You remember how I told you that I like Derek?" he asked.

"Yeah." JJ replied wondering what that had to do with what ever was wrong with Reid.

"Well he asked me to have dinner with him on Friday. But I don't know how to keep him from finding out I like him. I dont want to scare him off" Reid told her.

"Spence, you don't have to worry about that. Derek asked you on a date, which means he likes you too." JJ said laughing at the fact he didn't realize that.

"Really?" Spencer asked a huge smile spreading across his face.

"Really" JJ replied smiling along with Reid, she was happy for him.

"What should I wear?" Spencer asked looking down at himself with a strange look.

"I'll come over and pick out an outfit for you." JJ assured him.

"Thank you" Reid said standing up and leaving her office with a smile on his face.

Two days later Spencer sat on his bed as JJ threw clothes from his closet.

"What do we have here? Spencer Reid you have a pair of black jeans? Why don't you ever wear them?" JJ asked pulling the pair of pants from the back of the closet.

"They're tight fitting jeans." Spencer replied.

JJ smiled and it reached her eyes, she threw them on the bed. Before turning back to the closet digging through it before finding a button up light blue shirt."Put these on" she said thrusting the clothes against his chest.

Spencer walked into the bathroom that was attached to his room. Reid put the shirt on first and buttoned it up. Before he grabbed the jeans off the sink, he eyed them quizzically before putting them on. He buttoned and zipped them before walking out. When Spencer walked out JJ's mouth almost hit the floor. He was right when he said the black jeans were tight fitting, they hugged his hips perfectly.

"Morgan's not going to be able to stop staring at you." JJ stated.

"Is that good or bad?" Reid asked looking down at his attire.

"You look hot, that's good." JJ replied walking to stand in front of him "But unbutton a few of these and you'll look even better" JJ added, undoing some of Reid's top buttons.

Half an hour after JJ left Spencer was sitting on his couch, he felt sick, the butterflies in his stomach were going crazy. Right when he was going to call Derek and cancel the doorbell rang. Spencer took a deep breath trying to calm his nerves. Before opening the door and giving Derek a small shy smile.

"I got you this, my mama always told me it makes a good impression if you bring a rose on the first date. You did know this was a date right?" Derek asked holding out a red rose to Spencer.

"Yes, thank you." Spencer replied, taking the rose from Derek. Reid smiled and tenderly fingered one of the roses soft petals. Spencer walked into the kitchen grabbed out a glass, filled it with water and put the rose in it. Unbeknownest to him Derek had been staring at his ass as he made his journey into the kitchen,. The tight black jeans he was wearing hugged it tightly and showed off the shape of it.

Morgan shook his head "it's the first date, stop thinking about that" a voice growled at him in his head.

"The reservations are for seven." Derek said.  
"Okay, let's go." Spencer retorted grabbing his jacket off the back of a chair.

A half hour into the date and it was still going well, Derek didn't make a fool of himself like he was afraid of. Derek really liked this guy and he didn't want to screw it up.

"Derek?" Reid said taking a sip of his Coke before looking back down.

"Yeah, what is it Spencer?" Derek asked watching the younger man.

"I just wanted to say thank you again for making that guy leave me alone when I first met you. That wasn't the first time he did that but it was the last." Spencer said.

"It's no problem, you told the creep to leave you alone. I hate guys like that, they think because somebody's smaller or weaker they can do what ever they want. It doesn't matter what people tell them because they don't learn. I saw that he was bothering you and I put a stop to it." Derek explained.

"But you had just met me, you didn't kniw what I was like." Reid told him.

"I'm a pretty good judge of character, besides I thought you were cute." Morgan said.

"You did?" Spencer asked looking at the older man.

"Yeah, when I said 'you can call me Derek' and winked I was flirting with you" Derek replied, surprised that Reid hadn't picked up on that.

"I didn't know that, especially after you stumbled and almost fell." Spencer said laughing at the memory.

"Okay, that wasn't funny" Derek told him.

"I'm sorry" Reid apologized smiling at Morgan, and Derek couldn't help but smile back.

When the date was over Derek drove Spencer home, Derek parked in the driveway behind Spencer's car.

"I had fun tonight Derek, thank you" Spencer said turning in the seat to face him.

"I had fun too, I hope you'll say yes to a second date." Derek replied.

"I will, goodnight Derek" Spencer told him climbing out of the car.

"Goodnight Spencer" Derek said and watched Spencer walk inside his house before driving off. 


	3. The first kiss

Spencer Reid laughed as he pushed his long wet hair out of his eyes and smiled at Derek Morgan.

Derek had given Spencer a ride home after their twentieth date was over. "I'm sorry, if I knew it was going to rain I would have brought an umbrella." Derek apologized.

"It's okay, the forcast didn't call for rain." Spencer retorted.

"Yeah but still," Morgan told him, both men were soaked to the bone and standing on Reid's porch.

"It's okay; really it is, I had fun tonight even when it started to rain." Spencer said.

Derek thought back to when he and Spencer were walking through the park. Spencer was having so much fun running as Derek chased him. Morgan caught up with him and pulled him gently to the ground so that he was laying in the grass. Spencer laughed and Derek wanted to kiss him so badly but didn't. Spencer stood up and ran to the swing set, Derek followed and began pushing Spencer on one of the swings. He had smiled at the time, it made him feel like a teenager. Spencer was so young he was only about 23 years old but seemed younger. Maybe it was because Spencer was so innocent and seemed to have a young heart. Maybe it was the way he giggled much like a teenager, or maybe it was because it was so easy to make him blush. Either way Derek could see himself falling in love with the young genius.

"You're like a big kid." Derek had joked while still pushing Spencer on the swings.

"I didn't have much of a childhood, my dad left when I was only 10. I had to take care of my mother after that, she's a paranoid schizophrenic who at the time wouldn't take her medication. I was also a child prodegy and graduated high school at 12 years old. Nobody wanted to be my friend." Spencer told him stopping the swing with his feet. Derek felt bad for the younger man, he knew how it felt to not have a childhood.

Spencer laughed again pulling Derek from his thoughts and back to reality for now.

"What?" Derek asked unable to stop himself from smiling along with the younger man.

"Nothing, you were just staring off into outer space" Spencer replied.

"I'm sorry I was thinking." Derek explained and smiled a little more.

"It's okay, I do it too sometimes." Spencer told him brushing some hair off his forhead.

"Yeah I know." Derek retorted watching as Spencer smoothed his hair behind his ears. Morgan began to think about how those long delecate fingers would feel travling across his body. And how Reid's long hair would tickle him as Reid's head layed on his chest. And about all the diffrent noises he could get the younger man to make.

"Get your mind out of the gutter!" a voice in his head yelled at him. Derek shook his head to try and clear it, before his body started to respond.'God why does he have to be so beautiful?' Derek thought to himself.

Derek stepped closer then pressed his lips to Spencer's soft beautiful full ones gently. It was just a quick brush of Derek's lips on Spencer's that ended quickly but meant so much to Derek. When he pulled away Spencer looked a little bit shocked.

But then he stepped forward and pushed his lips back on Derek's. Derek grabbed the back of Spencer's neck pulling on the end's of the younger mans wet hair. Spencer wrapped his long arms around Derek's neck pulling him closer to himself. Reid started flicking his tongue against Morgan's bottom lip in a silent question. Derek opened his mouth a little letting Spencer dip his tounge in a little bit.

"Goodnight Derek" Spencer said a little out of breath as he walked into his house. During the kiss Derek grew hard from pleasure he felt from Spencer being pushed up against his body. Derek growled a little to himself and got into his car driving off, thinking of how mean it was for Spencer to turn him on and then leave him alone. In his opinion it was juts unfair. 


	4. The first fight

Spencer Reid and Derek Morgan had been dating for three months, when they had their first fight. It all started when Agent Elle Greenaway was taken hostage on a train along with five other people. The man suffered a phsycotic break on the train. He had shot the guard with his own gun and Elle tried to talk the man down before he caused more damage. The man believed that a chip had been implanted in his arm by a higher power and he believed that the chip was being used to control his mind. The man threatened even more lives unless the chip was removed. Despite Derek's protests with him, Spencer got Gideon to agree to him using slight of hand to trick the unsub.  
"Whatever you do, do not remove this vest." Derek warned him strapping him into the vest. Despite Derek's warning when the man told Spencer to remove the vest he did.

"I think you might have saved my life in there." Elle said sitting beside Spencer when it was all over and Spencer had talked the unsub down.

"I totally saved your life, and I'm pretty sure it's on tape." Spencer told her walking away. Derek grabbed Spencer's arm effectivly stopping him from going any further.

"I told you not to take the vest off." Morgan said his voice rising in anger.

"I'm sorry Derek, but I had no other choice, if I didn't he wouldn't have let me on the train. I didn't mean to upset you." Spencer explained stepping to stand in front of Derek.

"I told you not to take the damn vest off and you dileberatly took it off anyway. You said you didn't have a choice, but you did Spencer, you did, and that's what makes me angry. You didn't listen to me. You say that you trust me but I don't know if I can trust you. Three months Spencer, I gave you three months of my life. And for what? For you to scare the hell out of me today!" Derek yelled when Spencer tried to kiss him.

"I didn't mean to scare you, I did it to protect the people who were trapped in the train." Spencer said tears in his eyes. Spencer ran off not wanting to let the older man see him cry. Derek couldnt bring himself to go after the younger man that he made cry. Spencer found a tree and sat under it pulling his knees up to his chest and laying his forhead against them.

"He did a good job today." Gideon said walking up to stand beside Morgan.

"I told him not to take the vest off but he did." Morgan retorted clearly still angry.

"He saved the lives of everybody on that train including Elle's, if he didn't take the vest off all those people would have died. You should be proud of him Morgan. Today your boyfriend was a hero, but the only thing your focusing on is that he took the vest off." Gideon told him.

"He didn't listen to me." Morgan said quietly, he knew Gideon was right.

"Morgan there have been times in the past that you haven't listened to me and Hotch." Gideon reminded him.

"That's different" Morgan said walking away. Gideon sighed, it was going to be a long ride back to Quantico if Morgan didn't apologize.

On the ride back Reid sat in the back behind Hotch who was driving, staring out the window, Gideon could see the kid was still upset. Morgan sat behind Gideon listening to music with his eyes closed. JJ and Elle were in the other vehicle following them. JJ was angry with Morgan, Reid had told her what happened when she found him sitting under a tree crying. Spencer fell asleep his head leaning against the window, his satchel laying between him and Derek.

"He's still upset with you." Gideon told Derek seeing that Spencer was fast asleep.

"I know, I'm going to apologize when we get back to Quantico. I drove him to work this morning, his car's in the shop." Morgan said. Derek looked over at Spencer's sleeping form, feeling bad for hurting him earlier that day. He did care alot for Spencer, that was the reason he got so upset when Spencer had put himself in harms way. Derek wasn't sure what his feelings for Spencer were, he never felt like that before. They were very strong feelings and he didn't even know how to describe them.

When the team arrived back in Quantico, they all said their goodbyes to each other and headed home to get some rest.

"Hey Spencer do you need a ride?" Derek asked stopping Spencer before he could walk out of the parking garage.

"I was going to take a bus." Spencer replied trying to walk out again.

"No I'll give you a ride, I wanted to talk to you about today anyway." Derek told him.

"Okay." Spencer said wondering if Derek was going to yell at him for taking the vest off again. Once they were in Derek's car Spencer started to fidget with his hands.

'A sign he's nervous' Derek thought to himself, he knew all the signs that his lover was nervous.  
"I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier, it's just you scared me. I shouldn't have gotten mad at you, you did it to save peoples lives. You were a hero on that train today Spencer, and don't let anybody tell you differently." Derek told him.

"I'm sorry I scared you." Spencer retorted as he stopped fidgeting with his hands.

"Nothing to be sorry about baby." Derek said smiling at the younger man when he smiled at Derek. 


	5. The first I love you

**Authors note- Hello my friends/ I just wanted to take a few seconds to thank everybody who reviewed, alerted, favorited, and read all the chapters of The First, your support of my story has meant a lot to me. I'm sorry this update took so long, but school has been hectic lately. And on top of that I suffered about a three week period of writers block. But I got this up as soon as I could. Please continue to review because the wonderful feedback makes me want to update faster.**

Derek Morgan and Spencer Reid sat on a blanket Derek had sat out on the lawn of a house he was renovating inthe country. They had been dating for a year and their relationship though sometimes rocky, was still going very well.

"Look a shooting star, make a wish." Spencer said, pointing to the sky.

"My wish already came true." Derek said wrapping his arms around the younger man. Spencer laid his head on Derek's shoulder, smiling happily while picking at Derek's shirt. Derek kissed Spencer and Spencer leaned back so that he was laying on his back against the blanket. Spencer pulled Derek so that he was laying on top of him and wrapped his arms around his neck.  
*****

"I'm not ready to go back to work." Derek said the next day as he and Spencer were taking Clooney for a walk.

"Me either, I like it out here with you." Spencer stated while walking right beside the older man and grabbed his hand. Clooney was having to much fun barking at squirrels and scaring them up trees to pay attention to them. Clooney liked Spencer when Derek wasn't around. But when Derek was clooney was jealous of the man that stole Derek's attention away from him. Clooney was getting better, he no longer growled or tried to bite at Spencer. But he still barked whenever Spencer walked into the house and refused to come to Derek when Spener was around.

"I'm sorry, I made your dog mad at you." Spencer apologized again.

"I told you a hundred times already don't be, Clooney will get over it." Derek said.

"He thinks I'm trying to take you away from him." Spencer told him sadly.

"But you're not, he'll just have to learn to share me." Derek retorted just as Clooney saw a cat and decided to chase it. Derek ran after the black lab and reteriver mixed trying to grab a hold of his leash.

"Clooney get back here!" Derek yelled right before he fell in a mud puddle. Spencer laughed loudly unable to stop himself at the sight of Derek covered in mud. Clooney walked slowly up to Derek his tail down and head bowed knowing his owner was mad. Spencer walked back to the house with a very muddy and angry Derek. Spencer was still laughing, he couldn't stop himself, Derek looked like something that crawled out from a swamp. Clooney got yelled at for running off before Derek went to take a shower.

The day before Spencer and Derek had to return to Quintico Derek planned a romantic evening for him and Spencer. Derek cooked a nice dinner, set out a bottle of wine, and lit a candle.

"What's all this about?" Spencer asked coming into the kitchen after he was done writing a letter to his mother.

"A date pretty boy." Derek replied pulling a chair out for his younger lover. Twenty minutes into dinner Derek had barely said anything, his thoughts were far away.

"Derek what's wrong?" Spencer asked concern lacing his voice, looking at his dark lover.

"I love you." Derek said suddenly knowing if he didn't say it at that moment it would take him even longer then it already did.

"What?" Spencer asked surprised by Derek's sudden confession.

"I love you." Derek repeated scared that Spencer didn't feel the same way as he did.

"I love you too Derek." Spencer said standing up and pulling Derek up as well. Spencer wrapped his arms around Derek and pressed his forehead against his shoulder. Derek became concerned when he felt tears seeping through his shirt.

"Why are you crying baby?" Derek asked pulling back and wiping his tears off his cheeks.

"No reason, I was just afraid that you were going to break up with me, that's why I thought you were being so quiet." Spencer replied.

"No baby boy, I will never leave you." Derek said kissing his younger lover.


End file.
